survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Elwood City: Exile Island
'''Survivor- Elwood City: Exile Island '''is the 22nd season of Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways No Tribe Switch Exile Island Advantage at Exile Island (extra vote) Castaways Summary For Survivors twenty second season, Exile Island became a twist, sending one contestant to their own camp by themselves until the Immunity Challenge. On Cat, D.W. was very annoying to most of the castaways, only Molly being friends with her (mostly because she too was just as annoying). Buster, Muffy, Alan, and Sue Ellen made an alliance of 4, and planned to take out one of the two. On Dog, Nigel was the most likable, telling stories while building the shelter and making everyone laugh. Francine and him became close allies. Binky did not do much work, making him a target. Jane and George also were friends and wanted to take him out. Dog lost the first reward, and Cat chose Francine to go to Exile Island. When she arrived, she received a clue to an advantage in the game. She eventually found it, an extra vote she could use at any time. Dog also lost the first immunity challenge. Francine and Nigel brought in Arthur into their twosome and sent home Binky. Jane and George voted for Francine, making them easy targets next. Dog subsequently lost the next two challenges, and picked off Jane and George, sending George to Exile both times. Dog finally won the next challenge. The Cat majority sent home Molly, her confidence being too much for the tribe. The three person Dog lost the next challenge. Francine took the action to make sure Nigel was on her side. Her convincing worked, and Arthur was sent home. With only two members, the next challenge was a memory one, and Francine dominated and gave them the win. D.W. looked as the next one to go, having been sent to Exile the reward challenge before. However, D.W. told Buster that she overheard his alliance talking about voting him out next. She then told the same lies to Muffy. They both believed her, and blindsided Alan. D.W. then revealed her lies to the two, but it was too late. Sue Ellen was done with her tribe, and immediately went over to the Dog tribe of two. Francine trusted Sue Ellen, and the two alliances rivaled for who would go home. The alliance targeted Muffy, for D.W. had won Immunity. Muffy wasn't that good at playing Survivor. Francine realized this was the right time to use her extra vote, and that gave them the majority. Francine played it that tribal, and Muffy was sent home with one extra vote casted to her. With Francine's alliance becoming the majority, they took out Buster at the next tribal. Set to take D.W., they were shocked when she won Immunity. This caused the alliance to scramble and try to be friends with her. Francine convinced D.W. that Sue Ellen already had taken out her alliance members, and they voted Sue Ellen out next. Down to 3, Francine won Final Immunity. She stuck with her alliance and sent home D.W., the biggest villain of the season. On Day 29, the Final Two shared a breakfast on Exile Island and enjoyed their day. At the Final Tribal, Nigel was mostly ignored for his inability to make bigger moves, and Francine was praised for starting off bad (being on Exile) to making it to the Final Two. She then was awarded the title of Sole Survivor, with the votes cast 5-0. Episodes